


[podfic] Hearsay

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: In the wake of the Chantry's destruction, rumors fly throughout Darktown. (Background Hawke/Anders, no class or gender specified)





	[podfic] Hearsay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearsay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590382) by [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen). 



**Fic** : Hearsay

 **Author** : daggerpen

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 6:49

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 6,25 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/npm40csurd2pidu/daggerpen+-+Hearsay+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xaphurjy)


End file.
